Uma Estrada Sinuosa
by Cris Gambarotto
Summary: A Biografia de Ninfadora Tonks. Os fatos que mais marcaram a sua vida...


Uma Estrada Sinuosa

A vida de Ninfadora Tonks

Desde pequena meu sonho era ser grande e reconhecida. Ele se transformou numa obstinação quando comecei a reparar na atitude de meus pais e, incrivelmente, entendê-los.

Papai já trabalhava no Ministério antes mesmo de eu nascer. Nunca fora um homem de grande ambição, por isso contentava-se com o seu cargo como chefe de seção. Lustrava o chão por onde os bruxos "importantes" do Ministério da Magia passavam, homens como Cornélio Fudge e Lucius Malfoy. Repugnante? Vocês ainda não viram nada... A situação piorou quando Malfoy se casou com minha tia Narcisa. Bela família, não? Uma das melhores coisas que meu pai fez por mim foi dar-me seu sobrenome. Sinceramente não sei o que seria pior: ser chamada de Ninfa, como fazia mamãe, ou Black que seria no mínimo repulsivo. Outras coisas boas que herdei de meu pai foram: seu gosto pela leitura e seu jeito carinhoso de tratar as pessoas ao seu redor. Amava e cuidava de mamãe e eu com deferência e atenção especial. Ah! Ele amou minha mãe desde o primeiro momento em que a viu... Também pudera!

Andrômeda Black é uma das mulheres mais belas que já conheci. Uma dama alva, de cabelos negros anelados varrendo-lhe as costas, estatura mediana, olhos negros reflexivos e feições joviais completando o exotismo do conjunto. Posso afirmar com orgulho que herdei todas essas características. No entanto não era só a beleza, mas também a inteligência e a elegância que fazem dela uma mulher especial. Eu a admiro muito e estimo-a acima de todas as coisas. Amo-a com tal intensidade que até hoje não aceito o que lhe aconteceu. Foi um verdadeiro infortúnio pertencer a uma família conservadora e tradicional como essa. Uma linhagem formada por casamentos arranjados com o único intuito de preservar o puro-sangue dos descendentes. "O verdadeiro orgulho de ser um Black" Grande Bobagem... Eu mesma não escapei; fui fruto de um casamento arranjado entre Andrômeda Black e Ted Tonks mediado e negociado por minha própria tia avó. Um verdadeiro absurdo...

Minha tia avó? Ela achava que todas as pessoas estavam ao seu alcance e que podia manipulá-las ao seu bel prazer, transformando-as em fantoches à mercê de seus caprichos egoístas. Uma mulher má e mesquinha que não impunha limites aos seus objetivos doentis. A única pessoa que escapara de suas garras fora Sirius Black.

A primeira vez que escutei esse nome foi na 954º. Comemoração do Ano Novo dos Blacks. Uma festa histórica, comemorada todos os anos sem intervalos. Eu tinha apenas seis anos.

"– Monstro! A taça de Lucius está vazia, onde está a garrafa de Vinho? – titia reclamou indignada para o elfo doméstico que trazia desajeitadamente a bandeja, grande demais para ele segurar, vacilante sobre as mãos desproporcionais.

– Aquele maldito ingrato... – ela resmungou para si, enquanto eu abria um enorme presente. – Esta é a última vez que pensarei nele! – Puxou a varinha com firmeza e segurou-a diante da tapeçaria, onde se lia: _Família Black – A Nobreza Puro Sangue._ Hesitou por um instante e depois, num breve aceno, uma luz púrpura chamuscou um nome na imensa árvore genealógica da família. Lucius riu com afetação e Narcisa olhou para o chão notavelmente constrangida. O ar tornou-se tenso e todos silenciaram. O tempo estagnara.

– Vovó... Por que a senhora fez isso? – perguntei-lhe carinhosamente, na minha ingênua curiosidade pueril. Uma lágrima teimosa rolou pelo seu rosto, ela rapidamente a enxugou e respondeu-me:

– Ele é um traidor... Meu filho, Sirius Black, sangue de meu próprio sangue! Guarde este nome, querida, pois é a última vez que me ouvirá pronunciá-lo. – Havia um misto de carinho e amargura em sua voz. Senti pena.

–Sirius Black... É um nome bonito! – afirmei, e recomecei a difícil tarefa de abrir os enormes laços de meus presentes."

Um mês depois eu o vi pela primeira vez. Tive a estranha sensação de que já o conhecia há séculos!

"– Ted não está. Sinta-se à vontade. – disse mamãe ao estranho sentado no sofá.

- Minha querida prima. Ao menos você me restou da infância. – a voz dele soou nostálgica.

- Você sumiu nesses últimos anos... Senti tanto sua falta! – os olhos de mamãe marejaram e eu pude sentir sua dor, como se fosse minha.

- Foi necessário, só assim tive um pouco de paz e sossego. Ora, vamos, não chore prima! – pediu o estranho, as mãos enxugando as lágrimas de minha mãe.

Bastou um pequeno ruído para que me descobrissem, escondida ao pé da escada.

– Ninfa! – assustou-se mamãe – Pensei que estivesse dormindo. Teve algum pesadelo de novo?

– Não, mas eu escutei uma voz diferente e acordei. – respondi, melindrosa, olhando para o estranho como um cão olha para o dono ansiando sua confiança.

-É sua filha? – ele perguntou, apontando-me.

-Sim. Essa é Ninfadora Tonks. Ninfa, esse é Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black? – O nome causara em mim tamanho impacto que precisei repeti-lo para acreditar que não estava sonhando. Consegui balbuciar algumas palavras, procurando me certificar da autenticidade da informação que acabara de receber. – É você que a vovó tanto odeia? Como consegue?

– Ninfa! – repreendeu-me mamãe, lançando um olhar ameaçador sobre mim. Sirius Black riu divertido e afagou meu cabelo.

–Você é uma menina adorável... Lembra-me muito a criança que um dia fui! O mesmo traço rebelde. – sorriu com cumplicidade, trocando olhares significativos comigo. Nascia, então, a maior de todas as amizades que já tive."

Sirius Black fora muito mais do que um primo. Ele fora meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu cúmplice, meu Mestre, meu exemplo e um estimado pai, pois o meu era muito ausente e pouco me ensinava. Partilhamos três anos repletos de passeios divertidos, alguns acompanhados de mamãe, a maioria a sós. No último ano, Sirius ocupou-se um pouco com seu afilhado, Harry Potter. Com apenas poucos meses de vida, Harry era um bebê encantador. Eu o segurei no colo quando fui visitá-lo junto com Sirius. Mesmo assim, Sirius teve muito tempo para mim.

Ele me ensinou muito de sua filosofia de vida e explicou-me como deveria evitar a má influência de minha tia avó. No nosso último encontro, antes de seu injusto final em Azkaban, tivemos uma conversa muito franca e já fazíamos planos para mim.

"– Então, Tonks – ele fora o primeiro a chamar-me assim – O que pretende fazer depois de terminar os estudos em Hogwarts?

– Acho que vou ser auror... Não sei ao certo, Snuffles! – adorava esse apelido que ele recebera dos Marotos.

– É muito nova ainda. Você vai completar nove anos semana que vem, não é? – perguntou-me, o olhar divertido.

– Mal posso esperar!

– Eu lhe trouxe seu presente... Aqui! Tomara que goste. – Colocou nas minhas mãos um embrulho circular azul. Abri depressa, curiosa para ver o que era. Um belo espelho circular escorregou nas minhas mãos, era pequeno e tinha a moldura prateada ornamentada com cristais lapidados. Dei um longo assovio.

–Isso é um espelho mágico, foi enfeitiçado e ligado a mais três espelhos iguais: o do James, o do Lupin e o meu. – Aquela altura Sirius já me apresentara os seus amigos, principalmente os mais próximos. De todos o que eu mais gostara fora Lupin porque é um homem muito culto, amante da Literatura e apreciador das Artes em geral.

–E o Peter? – perguntei, tentando entender o valioso presente que segurava firmemente nas mãos.

– Peter nunca quis um espelho... Ele tem medo de usá-lo! Na verdade ele sempre teve medo de muita coisa. – ponderou Sirius com impaciência. – Esse espelho serve de comunicador. Pode falar comigo, com Lupin ou James a qualquer hora, é só sussurrar nossos nomes para o espelho e apareceremos para você.

–Legal! – disse, excitada. Era o meu primeiro artefato mágico.

–Daqui a dois anos você estará em Hogwarts. Aprenda tudo o que puder e dedique-se ao máximo! Não siga meu mau exemplo como aluno. – alertou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

–Snuffles, por que me deu meu presente hoje se meu aniversário é só semana que vem? Acaso vai embora? – perguntei, a mágoa ressonante em minha voz.

– Você é esperta! – exclamou, admirado – Sim, vou partir numa missão, talvez fique mais de um ano longe. Os tempos mudaram, Tonks, e eu só queria que você não presenciasse essa Época Sombria. – ele lamentou, o olhar ainda mais triste que o meu.

– Eu vou sentir saudades... Snuffles eu te amo muito, queria ter sido sua filha, mas só por te conhecer já me sinto feliz e satisfeita! – afirmei numa voz triste e distante. Parecia que alguma coisa me dilacerava por dentro, abrindo uma ferida profunda que jamais cicatrizaria. Ele não podia me deixar! Eu precisava dele como uma rosa depende dos raios do Sol para desabrochar. Eu me encontrava na iminência de desabrochar para a vida, e naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, a presença de Sirius era essencial!

Percebi que ele chorava, perturbado.

– Se um dia eu tiver um filho, Tonks, quero que ele seja igual a você. Cuide-se bem, fique longe de minha mãe e dedique-se ao máximo aos estudos. – aconselhou-me com voz trêmula.- Eu também te amo muito... Lembre-se isso não é um adeus, é apenas um até breve.

Era a última vez que eu o via. Passariam treze anos até que ele voltasse para mim."

Quando soube que Sirius fora parar em Azkaban, acusado de assassinar algumas pessoas, entre elas Peter, e entregar o segredo de Lílian e James, não acreditei! Eu o conhecia para afirmar que jamais seria capaz de machucar alguém, principalmente seus mais caros amigos. As evidências mostravam que ele era culpado, mas meu coração dizia, teimoso, que não importava como Sirius Black era inocente.

Lupin preocupado em deixar-me ao relento, educada apenas pela influência nociva dos Black, tratou logo de ocupar o lugar de Sirius como meu mentor.

Seis meses antes de iniciar meus estudos em Hogwarts, um acontecimento fantástico mudou minha vida e fez com que a chama da esperança, apagada depois da partida de Sirius, voltasse a arder em meu coração.

"- Ei, Senhor Lupin! É isso que os trouxas chamam de tecnologia? – perguntei, apontando para uma torradeira exposta na vitrine de uma loja.

-Rudimentar, mas de grande utilidade para eles. – rebateu, percebendo a entonação desaprovadora com a qual eu fizera a pergunta.

- Tanto faz – devolvi, dando de ombros.

-Respeite as diferenças, Tonks. Saber usar magia não nos dá o direito de desmerecer aqueles que não podem. – censurou-me Lupin, a dor incrustada no olhar. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ser diferente tirava-lhe o prestígio entre os bruxos, mesmo sendo o poço de sapiência que é, ninguém lhe dava o merecido valor.

-Senhor Lupin, olhe! – gritei desesperada. Avistara minha tia avó passeando do outro lado da rua. – O que faremos? Ela não pode nos ver!

Mamãe sempre me deixava passear com Sirius porque confiava nele, não importava a opinião de minha tia avó, ele pertencia à família e esse fato era inegável. Mas Lupin era diferente. Nenhum pai normal deixaria o filho sobre a guarda de um Lobisomem. Mamãe e todos os Blacks afastariam Lupin de mim. E eu temia, sinceramente, que esse dia chegasse. Minha querida tia avó não mediria esforços para destruir Lupin se isso fosse necessário! Ela tinha muita influência na Sociedade Mágica.

Lupin olhava para todos os lados com nervosismo. Ele estava tentando ter uma idéia e bem rápido. Naquele instante eu tinha apenas um único pensamento _Queria ser totalmente diferente do que sou. Queria ser loira, de olhos claros e alta para disfarçar minha pouca idade. Isso! Exatamente o oposto... o oposto... o oposto..._ Eu me agarrei a essas palavras, como um náufrago se agarra a um pedaço de madeira para sobreviver. Toda a minha força e determinação estavam voltadas para esse pensamento, me enchendo de coragem.

Apertei os olhos para espantar a última fresta de temor que surgia e senti duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita ou feita, vovó passou por nós como se nunca nos tivesse visto na vida.

- O que...?

- Por Merlin! Tonks, olhe! – Lupin tirou um espelho do bolso, igual àquele que Sirius me dera.

-Quem é essa? – perguntei, admirando o reflexo de uma menina loira de olhos claros e feições muito parecidas com as minhas.

- É você! Tonks, sabe o que isso significa? – questionou-me, maravilhado, como um acadêmico diante de uma descoberta revolucionária.

- Não, mas acho que é bom.

- É fabuloso! Você é uma metamorfomaga! – ele saboreou essa última palavra com avidez.

- Sério? Então eu posso mudar minhas características físicas como desejar?

- Exatamente! Mas será preciso muito treinamento até alcançar a perfeição e o controle dessa técnica. – expôs, pensativo. – Não se preocupe, eu farei o possível para ajudá-la.

Senti-me poderosa! Os ventos começavam a soprar a meu favor e eu nunca estivera tão próxima de realizar meu sonho como naquele momento."

Quando cheguei em casa naquele dia, corri para meu quarto, me joguei na cama e apanhei meu espelhinho automaticamente. Sussurrei o nome de Sirius e contei-lhe tudo o que acontecera. Às vezes fecho os olhos e consigo vislumbrar o enorme sorriso que se abriu no rosto dele quando contei a novidade. O espelho! Ele não fora confiscado de Sirius à pedido de Dumbledore. Fora-lhe muito útil. Conversar comigo e transformar-se em cachorro eram as duas coisas que mantinham a sanidade mental de Sirius e diminuíam o terrível poder dos Dementadores sobre ele.

Nas férias de verão do meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, vovó adoeceu gravemente. Lucius arranjou-lhe um ótimo hospital de trouxas chamado Nova Esperança onde ela permaneceu internada. Eu fui visitá-la; era a última vez que eu a via viva.

"Olhei para a porta branca que se estendia à minha frente. 423. Era aquele o quarto. Entrei.

-Vovó?

-Olá, minha querida. Deixe-me segurar sua mão. – pediu, a voz rouca de cansaço.

Sentei-me ao lado do seu leito e estendi minha mão. Ela a agarrou, tinha as mãos gélidas e a pele fina.

-Ninfadora... Siga os seus sonhos, sempre. Não importa o que você queira, nada nesse mundo é impossível. Nem mesmo se tornar um auror.

-Como você sabe que...?

-Sua mãe me contou. Eu me sinto tão culpada. – sua voz saia com dificuldade.

-Culpada pelo quê? – ela tinha feito tantas coisas erradas que não sabia à qual se referia.

-Por tudo o que aconteceu. Toda mãe ama seu filho. Eu amo tanto o meu Sirius...

_Os remédios começaram a fazer efeito, ela está ficando louca, _pensei

-Diga isso a ele vovó.

-Como? Ele está preso... Eu não queria expulsá-lo da família, mas fizeram tanta pressão e eu tola acabei cedendo. – a voz dela era de puro arrependimento. Eu não compreendia. De todos os adjetivos possíveis para classificar minha tia avó, o único que eu não usaria era tola.

-Vovó, quem lhe obrigou?

-Ora, querida... Foi tanta gente me dando conselho. Sou a matrona dessa família e se alguém se sente descontente a primeira a ouvir as reclamações sou eu.

-Mas deve ter tido alguém em especial.

-Seu tio avô foi o primeiro; Lucius Malfoy foi o mais persuasivo. – aquele nome me dava arrepios, mas encaixado naquele contexto fez brotar um ódio extremo. Ah! O primeiro Comensal da minha lista quando me tornasse Auror... Eu iria pendurar sua cabeça como um troféu em minha sala. Naquele instante eu descobri que era capaz de matar.

-Ele não devia ter se intrometido, ele nem mesmo é da família! É apenas um agregado! – vovó estremeceu. Eu estava deixando transparecer todo o meu ódio por aquele homem.

-Não guarde rancor, Ninfa. Você pode se arrepender assim como eu... Daria tudo para ver meu filho uma última vez! – havia muita sinceridade em seus olhos.

Não perdi tempo. Puxei do bolso meu pequeno espelhinho e sussurrei o nome de Sirius. Entreguei-o à vovó.

-Filho? – perguntou, confusa.

-Mamãe? Onde você está? – eu ouvi a voz de Sirius, muito límpida através do espelho.

-No hospital... Eu... estou... morrendo.

-Mamãe! Eu...

-Não diga nada! É a minha vez de falar. Eu já me calei por tempo demais. – apesar do cansaço, vovó mantinha a voz firme. – Sirius eu o amo muito! Tenho tanto orgulho de você! Um exímio auror. Quando sair de Azkaban, meu querido, mantenha a cabeça erguida. O orgulho é uma das pilastras que sustentam o amor-próprio de um homem. Não permita que a derrubem! E lembre-se: mesmo que eu morra, estarei sempre ao seu lado como um anjo, protegendo-o do perigo e das dificuldades.

-Mamãe eu também a amo muito. Eu daria a minha alma para estar ao seu lado hoje e abraçá-la. Eu guardarei seus conselhos e seu carinho. Serão como luz para os caminhos escuros que enfrento.

-Você me perdoa, filho? Eu nunca quis lhe fazer nenhum mal.

-Eu sei. Eu lhe perdôo, mamãe. Sempre.

Como se esperasse toda a vida por aquele momento, vovó sorriu. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. E depois outra. E outra. E junto da última, um suspiro. O suspiro que enunciava o fim. Seu braço caiu sem vida e o espelho escorregou de suas mãos até o colchão da cama. Seu rosto era pura serenidade. Ela está em paz agora, onde quer que esteja.

Eu apanhei o espelho e olhei o rosto de Sirius que ainda pairava sobre o vidro. Chorei. Não que tivesse muita afinidade com minha tia avó, sempre fui muito cautelosa perto dela. Mesmo assim chorei. Um choro desesperado, não pela pessoa que ela fora, mas pela pessoa que poderia ter sido. Ela que fora tão influenciada... Era pura!

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio compartilhando de minha dor. Beijei minha tia avó na testa com carinho. Percebi o quanto poderia ter dito a ela, tantos segredos para compartilhar, mas eu nada dissera. Não tive tempo. Coloquei o espelhinho no bolso e parecia que ele pesava como chumbo. Seria aquele o peso de minha consciência arrependida? Eu jamais saberia..."

Os anos que passei em Hogwarts se arrastaram. Um após o outro, e minhas habilidades apenas aumentavam. Quando finalmente me formei, e consegui o diploma de Auror, fui alvo de muitos elogios. Ganhara também, aos dezoito anos, uma medalha por serviços prestados ao Ministério quando levantara a ficha completa de dois Comensais. Infelizmente a influência que Malfoy exercia no Ministério impedia-me de levantar sua ficha... Era a minha maior vontade! Um dia quem sabe toda a verdade viria à tona? Por enquanto o melhor a fazer era esperar. Lucius e Narcisa tinham um filho, Draco Malfoy. Muito mimado e caprichoso, era o novo orgulho da família Black. Eu o vira duas ou três vezes em festas e comemorações do Ministério. Quando completei vinte e dois anos, ganhei o melhor dos presentes. Harry Potter, o nenê que eu nunca mais vira, tinha treze anos e ajudara Sirius a fugir. Quando soube que ele estava por aí, montado num hipogrifo, tive vontade de caçá-lo, encontrá-lo à todo custo. Mas fui mais prudente. Pedi a Dumbledore que intermediasse um encontro entre Sirius e eu. Alvo atendeu meu pedido prontamente. Disse-me para ir ao Largo Grimmald, às nove da noite do sábado.

"A porta estava entreaberta. Nada que me espantasse. Não era preciso muitas precauções de segurança ali. Poucas pessoas podiam ver a casa treze no Largo Grimmald. Entrei, andando nas pontas dos pés, devagar. Escutei o som de passos vindo do fundo do aposento. Revirei os olhos, ainda não acostumados à escuridão, procurando-o.

-Deixe-me abraçá-la. – senti dois braços macios me envolverem. Uma longa cabeleira espessa caiu sobre meu rosto. Um cheiro doce de perfume importado espalhou-se no ar.

Algo estava errado. E então eu entendi o que era. Vislumbrei dois pontos brilhantes e cinzentos pairando incorpóreos. Gritei.

-Lucius! Tire essas mãos nojentas de cima de mim! – desvencilhei-me dele e puxei minha varinha.

Muito lenta. Ele me pegara primeiro. Bati com as costas na parede e cai sentada, uma dor pontiaguda espalhando-se pelo meu corpo. Lucius apertou meu punho, espremendo-me contra a parede.

-Que belo rostinho. Com toda essa força e beleza, você deve ser irresistível na cama. – sorriu, com ar zombeteiro. Suas mãos desceram até o decote da minha blusa e eu dei-lhe um tapa, com a mão livre.

-Não ouse tocar em mim. Eu tenho nojo de você. – sibilei, a voz entrecortada pela raiva. Eu tateava desesperadamente o chão ao meu redor. Meus dedos bateram em algo feito de madeira. Não tive dúvidas, puxei o objeto fino e longo para perto e enfiei-o no bolso.

-Espero que eu a faça mudar de idéia. Você irá implorar pelo meu afeto, sua Ninfeta! – jogou-me no sofá e acenou sua varinha no ar.

-_Cruciatus! _

-Não! – Sirius apareceu, sabe-se lá de onde, e jogou-se na minha frente recebendo diretamente o impacto da magia. Eu gritei raivosa. Pulei por cima do corpo contorcido de Sirius e soquei com vontade a cara de Malfoy. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu de sua boca. Ele puxou a varinha, mas dessa vez eu fui mais rápida.

-Immobilus!- Malfoy caiu, com um baque surdo no chão. Na queda, bateu a cabeça na quina da mesinha de centro e ficou desacordado. Minha vontade era espremer-lhe o pescoço até ele parar de respirar. Mas os gemidos desesperados de Sirius desviaram meus planos. Corri para acudi-lo.

-Snuffles! Fale comigo!

-Eu...estou...bem...

-Não é o que parece. – disse com impaciência. Para Sirius tudo estava bem contanto que estivesse vivo.

-O efeito já passou. – ele me mostrou a varinha estendida sobre seu corpo. – Assim que você atacou Lucius, eu projetei sobre mim a magia reversa.

-Quer dizer que estava fingindo os gemidos?

-Foi apenas um golpe de inteligência...

-Pois eu vou fazê-lo gemer de verdade com os meus golpes! Acaso quer matar-me de susto?

-Não! Depois de tanto tempo sem me ver, é assim que me recebe?

-Ora. A sua recepção não foi nada calorosa também. Como é que esse cara entrou aqui? – eu apontei o corpo desfalecido de Lucius sobre o tapete.

-Ele entrou como você e eu. A pergunta certa é: como ele sabia que estaríamos aqui?

-Esse maldito! Minha vontade é arremessá-lo no meio da avenida, e assistir os carros passarem por cima dele. Com sorte ele morre rápido.

-Que idéia maldosa! Apesar de muito boa. Quero dizer... Você não vai me abraçar? – perguntou, parecendo se divertir com a situação. O bom e velho Sirius...

-Claro que vou! Só deixa-me fazer uma perguntinha: Qual o segredo da eternidade? Porque os anos para você, meu caro, não passaram. - sorri, contemplando as feições de Sirius. Parecia o mesmo homem que prometera voltar passado um ou dois anos.

Ele lançou-se sobre mim, num grande e carinhoso abraço. Meu desejo era parar o tempo, congelá-lo naquele instante para sentir o abraço de Sirius por toda a eternidade.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Você nem imagina o quanto!

-Mas eu sempre estive perto de você. Estávamos ligados pelo espelho.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! Mal dava pra ver o seu rosto no espelho!

-É porque você não olhava direito. Eu via a bela mulher que estava desabrochando. Você se parece tanto com sua mãe, Tonks!

-Você não é o único a dizer isso.

-Imagino que não. A semelhança é notável. Venha comigo até a cozinha, vou preparar um café.

-Não, café não. Prefiro aquele delicioso chocolate quente que só você sabe fazer. – ele olhou-me surpreso e eu completei – Há certas coisas que nunca mudam.

-Pobre Senhor Malfoy!...- uma voz de lamento rouco veio da sala. Só podia pertencer a uma criatura. Monstro.

-Saia de perto dele! – mandou Sirius, mas o elfo fingiu nem ouvir – Ei, meu amigo! – Sirius assoviou e um enorme hipogrifo apareceu, entre as sombras que envolviam as escadarias. Monstro silvou alto e correu para o outro lado do aposento.

-Bem feito! Da próxima vez me obedeça. – e dirigindo-se ao hipogrifo, pediu – Leve esse corpo daqui e encoste-o numa calçada qualquer. Mas tem que ser bem longe. Pelos meus cálculos ele vai demorar a acordar, mas nunca é demais prevenir.

O hipogrifo fez um gesto de assentimento e ajeitou o corpo desfalecido sobre o seu. Abriu as asas e voou; o corpo de Malfoy balançando perigosamente sobre o seu.

Fomos para a cozinha que estava realmente suja e escura. Sirius movimentava-se com agilidade entre os móveis tombados. A única coisa que estava no lugar era a mesa. Sentei-me encima dela e contemplei o enorme esforço que Sirius fazia para encontrar os ingredientes que precisava. O mais incrível é que ele parecia muito divertido com a situação, como se o desafio de preparar o chocolate quente naquela desordem o estimulasse.

- Essa cozinha está uma bagunça!

- E o que você esperava? Faz pelo menos nove anos que ninguém coloca os pés aqui, e Monstro está muito velho para dar conta do serviço.

- Hummm – disse, só por dizer.

- Tome, espero que goste. – entregou-me uma caneca de chocolate quente – Foi o melhor que pude fazer.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta. Senti falta dos seus abraços, das nossas brincadeiras no parque e até dos seus puxões de orelha.

- Hummmm – ele fez, como se não me desse muita credibilidade.

- Sério! Ás vezes eu fazia alguma coisa errada e esperava que a sua mão pairasse ameaçadora sobre minha orelha, ou que você iniciasse um sermão super chato e longoooo...

- Precisamos conversar sobre isso mocinha – era sempre assim que seus sermões começavam, e eu sabia que ele estava me gozando – Que história é essa de "quando eu fazia alguma coisa errada"?

- Ops. Fui pega.

E nós dois rimos, tomando nosso delicioso chocolate quente (ninguém mais fazia um chocolate quente como aquele, segredo de Sirius). Estávamos sentados em cima da mesa cujo os pés rangiam como se reclamassem do excesso de peso sobre sua madeira antiga, ameaçando derrubar-nos. E Sirius disse apenas: "Se cairmos, do chão não passa!" Bem típico dele dizer essas coisas..."

Dois anos se passaram e a casa do Largo Grimmald mostrou-se muito mais útil do que parecia ser. Serviria de Sede para a Ordem da Fênix. Eu e Sirius trabalhávamos muito, sentados na cozinha enquanto a Sra. Weasley fazia uma super faxina na casa. Tudo parecia começar a entrar nos eixos. Apesar de que Sirius andava muito cabisbaixo, não podia sair e quando o fazia (na forma de cachorro) recebia uma bela bronca de Dumbledore. Mas ninguém podia impedi-lo, nem mesmo Alvo. Sirius sempre achava um jeito de dar suas "escapadinhas" e até se comunicava com Harry em Hogwarts. Fato que obviamente deixava Dumbledore com os cabelos (e até a barba) em pé! Imaginem a surpresa que Sirius teve quando Dumbledore foi passar um tempo com a gente no Largo Grimmald porque aquela maluca da Umbridge estava no comando de Hogwarts e Alvo decidira agir de longe. De longe! Como se houvesse distância possível para amenizar os poderes daquele mago! Ás vezes ele pode ser tão irônico...

Aquele ano foi divertido. Ainda mais pela presença de Alvo que sempre dava um jeito de pegar no pé do Sirius... Ah! Como aqueles dois se davam bem... Ás vezes eu sentia inveja, confesso, da amizade deles. Parecia mais uma relação pai e filho do que simples amizade. Lembro-me agora que Dumbledore sempre dizia: "A Amizade Verdadeira é como uma planta; precisamos sempre regá-la e protegê-la das pragas que tendem a enfraquecê-la, senão ela murchará antes mesmo de desabrocharem as primeiras flores."

Mas o que fazer, pergunto eu, quando a sua maior Amizade Verdadeira não está mais ao seu lado?... Tudo aconteceu de uma maneira inesperada, mas eu jamais esquecerei os detalhes daquele dia, parecia que o mundo inteiro havia desabado sobre mim...

"Corri pelos corredores escuros do Ministério. Não tinha entendido muito bem o pedido de urgência de Alvo, mas decidi não questioná-lo. Era uma ordem. Eu deveria ir até o Ministério, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém lá depois do horário de funcionamento e avisar caso houvesse algo estranho acontecendo. Mas porque algo estranho estaria acontecendo? Ás vezes Alvo conseguia ser tão misterioso... Entrei no círculo das portas negras (era assim que os Aurores chamavam aquele lugar sinistro) e segui a minha intuição. Pela primeira vez na vida eu desejaria não ter intuição, ou simplesmente desobedecer Dumbledore. Mas não! Eu estava lá, exatamente lá e agora não havia nenhum jeito de voltar atrás. A cena que meus olhos admiravam, assombrados, parecia irreal. Os garotos do quinto ano de Hogwarts, Harry e seus amigos, estavam combatendo os Comensais de Voldemort sozinhos. Sozinhos! Pelo menos foi o que achei no início. Depois vi Sirius ali no meio duelando com Bellatriz. Ótimo. Briga de família. Para piorar a situação, Lucius Malfoy esgueirava-se por trás de uma pilastra pronto a surpreender Harry num ataque surpresa. Maldito! Lancei-lhe um feitiço de pernas bambas e ele caiu de joelhos no chão que pensando bem é a melhor posição para um Malfoy.

- Você é meu! – eu o desafiei, correndo até onde ele estava. Harry parecia confuso e saiu o mais rápido possível dali.

- Ora, ora. Acha mesmo que esses feitiços ridículos que você aprendeu com seus amiguinhos aurores vão me intimidar?

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. Você não está em posição de me insultar.

- Adoro mulheres mandonas. – disse, jogando-se sobre mim com sua varinha em punho. Eu rapidamente o desarmei com um feitiço.

- Desista. Quem sabe assim eu não o deixe apodrecer em Azkaban ao invés de matá-lo aqui mesmo?

- Mate-me então. – a voz dele ganhou um tom amargo e lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Por Merlim, eu devia ganhar uma medalha por ter feito o orgulhoso e todo-poderoso Malfoy chorar feito criança. Mas confesso que senti um pouco de pena.(só um pouquinho)

- Chantagem emocional não vai funcionar. Isso nem combina com você. – disse sarcástica.

- Eu odeio a minha vida. Casei com uma mulher que não amo, virei servo do lorde das trevas por vontade de minha família e para piorar a mulher que amo me detesta. Não, ela nem se importa comigo. Preferia seu ódio à indiferença. – o choro aumentou de intensidade. Tudo bem, eu não tenho sangue de barata. Nessa hora eu senti muita, mas muita pena do Malfoy. Quase mandei ele sumir da minha frente porque aquela humilhação já era castigo suficiente.

- Quem foi essa mulher? – perguntei. Por que eu simplesmente não guardo a minha língua dentro da boca? Eu poderia ter vivido uma vida plena sem saber a resposta, mas não eu tinha que perguntar. Eu realmente tinha.

- Sua mãe, Andrômeda Black. – aquela confissão o fez parecer ainda mais ridículo.

- O que? Mas então por que você casou com a tia Narcisa? – perguntei indignada. Que tipo de imbecil ele era? Pelos meus cálculos mamãe se casou dois anos depois de tia Narcisa (que quase ficou pra titia).

- Seu avô não permitiu. Segundo ele a mais nova só se casaria se as duas filhas mais velhas já estivessem casadas. Como sua mãe não demonstrava muito interesse por mim e eu não podia me casar com ela, decidi casar-me com Narcisa. Assim poderia ficar mais próximo de Andrômeda e conquistá-la. Planejava fugirmos juntos, mas ela nunca me quis. Ela ama aquele palhaço do Ted ou aprendeu a amá-lo. – explicou cheio de rancor. Imaginei que ele deveria me odiar porque eu sou fruto desse amor entre Ted e Andrômeda. Seria o mais lógico ele me odiar...

- Então minha mãe teve uma filha e você a odiou. Odiou-me! Nunca planejou matar-me?

- Nunca. Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça. Sua mãe a ama tanto, eu jamais faria Andrômeda infeliz. – então ele se levantou, e olhou-me nos olhos – E agora eu seria totalmente incapaz. Você é idêntica a sua mãe. O retrato fiel da mulher que sempre amei. – ele segurou o meu rosto nas mãos com muito carinho. Tive medo. Ela parecia preste a me beijar e eu o empurrei.

- Não! Eu não vou cair nessa, Malfoy! Eu o odeio. Se isso o faz feliz, o que sinto por você não é indiferença, como mamãe, mas raiva. Puro ódio. – gritei. A verdade é que eu não queria acreditar no que ele acabara de me dizer. Dava até dó matá-lo e eu não queria ter dó.

Do outro lado da sala, Sirius e Bellatriz estavam quase se matando. Decidi ajudá-lo e deixar Lucius ali, humilhado e sem sua varinha, chorando até sentir-se um ser humano patético.

Tarde demais... Escutei Bellatriz silvar algo maldoso e lançar Sirius pelo chão, deslizando. Foi tudo tão rápido. O véu transparente tremulou, o breu engoliu o corpo de Sirius e foi o fim... Escutei-me gritando, desesperada.

- Nããããããããoooooooooooo!

- Sirius – Harry quase entrou no portal, mas Lupin chegou a tempo de segurá-lo. Eu teria feito o mesmo se não estivesse tão abalada. Lupin dirigiu-se a mim e me abraçou bem forte o que fez com que eu chorasse... Um choro desesperado. O chão desfazia-se ao meu redor, o mundo desabava lentamente. Senti uma dor pontiaguda no peito como se alguém o apertasse cruelmente... Depois disso veio a escuridão. Eu desmaiara, ali nos braços de Lupin..."

Acordei depois de três dias ainda com a sensação esquisita no peito. Mamãe e papai foram me visitar no Largo Grimmald, mamãe até mesmo quebrou a promessa que fizera de nunca mais colocar os pés naquela casa. Quando lembrei isso à ela, simplesmente disse: "Pela minha filha tudo". Alvo estava tão abalado quanto eu, e só usava preto porque prometera ficar uma semana de luto. Sorte ele não ter desmaiado. Saibam: não é nada agradável desmaiar, porque quando você acorda tem a sensação de que teve um pesadelo muito ruim, mas descobre que não foi um pesadelo. Isso aconteceu comigo daquela vez... Quando todos saíram do quarto jurei a mim mesma que não importava como me vingaria de Voldemort. Por todos aqueles que sofreram em suas mãos, principalmente Harry que Sirius tanto amara. Mataria cada Comensal, um por um. Eu sei que cumprirei esse juramento, porque o fiz em nome de Sirius. Em nome da pessoa que depois de mamãe, mais amei neste mundo. Agora sigo por essa estrada sinuosa, de caminhos incertos e muitos perigos, mas eu não tenho medo. Sei que Sirius estará ao meu lado me guiando e me protegendo. Para Sempre...

FIM


End file.
